McGee's New Life
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: After Ziva, Tony and Tim quit NCIS Tim makes a change for the better
1. Chapter 1

McGee's New life

A/N This is set after season 10 ZIva doesn't leave, This is the way I thought it should go. Note Abby bashing and Gibbs bashing.

I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS TO NCIS!

Tim looked at his desk as he cleaned it out for the last time moments ago Ziva Tony and him had quit NCIS in protest over the way their boss Gibbs was being treated.  
>As Tim did this he thought about all the time Tony had played pranks on him, how Abby their forensic expert would make him get in trouble for something Tim didn't do. How Gibbs had not carried when Tim was bitten by a dog and forced Tim to drive it back to HQ alone. Tim made a choice one that would change his life for ever.<p>

Six month latter

Tim sat at his desk working away at the new 'Deep six' novel six months since he had been in NCIS. That day he remembers so well. As Tim had finished cleaning up he went onto his computer and took 100 finished cases onto an usb and another 50 cold cases. Then Tim at went home sold most of his stuff including his car moved from his apartment to really remote part of New Hampshire, a small town of Glade. He loved it there the views of untouched land the big forests that you could walk through. Tim had found a place on the out skirts of the town a nice old farm witch he had fixed up. As Tim looked out the window to the lush land he thought since coming here he had already written two new 'Deep six' novels. His publisher and agent were happy that he was writing again and both those books had been best sellers.

NCIS HQ

Gibbs was angry as ever six months since Tim had gone and no one had heard from him Vance even said that He couldn't find Tim to give him his retired creds. Why had Tim gone? That question had plagued Gibbs mind for the last six months.

Tony was also upset about Tim's disappearing act. Tony couldn't understand what Probie was thinking he should have stayed in contact at least Tony prided himself on being the best agent NCIS has but since McGee had showed up Tony was taking more of a back row seat thanks to McGee's degrees and computer knowledge. That forced Tony to play pranks and make sure Tim never got the training he need to become a really good agent or it would mean Tony wouldn't be Gibb's number one.

Ziva too was upset about Tim not being there. Tim had been a good friend to her and helped Ziva improve her English and get her US citizenship. Why had Tim left, was it her fault? Ziva asked herself.

Tim house New Hampshire

Tim walked to the kitchen to grab a coffee looking at a wedding picture on the wall. Tim smiled. A month ago Tim had married. Joanna Gates the local doctor. They had met in a store as Tim had bought his groceries. They had hit it off and thanks to Joanna Tim had become a part of the community. After seeing her every day for two months he had proposed. Not care about his family since they hated him for becoming a federal agent. They had married just last month in a small ceremony. No one from NCIS attended and he liked it that way Gibbs was afraid off commitment and that had rubbed off on Tony, Abby would have tried to stop it cause she that that Tim was her bitch to use and have fun with then to dump, Abby was also like Gibbs and Tony. When they were in a relationship Tim was ready to commit but Abby shot him down not once but twice. Then Tim had tried to date but thanks to Gibbs, Abby and Tony they all failed. Gibbs caused he demanded they work twenty four hours a day seven days a week. Tony cause he would hit on any girl that Tim brought to meet them and Abby would just wreck it by telling lies about Tim. Tim decided that to drive into town and see his wife at the clinic she worked at.

Centre of town Glade

A navy petty officer Josh Ford was dead on the road. Gibbs Tony and Ziva had arrived on site and were doing things. Ziva was taking picture Tony was going through the car and Gibbs was talking to witnesses Ducky and Mr. Palmar were looking over the body. As Gibbs had finished with a witness he saw McGee talking to a woman.

"MCGEE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Gibbs yelled.

McGee looking at Gibbs with a frown, "Can I help you agent Gibbs?" Tim asked calmly.

Tony and Ziva looked up and saw McGee standing there wearing jeans and a shirt a lot thinner and more muscle. "Probie get your but over here and help us with this crime scene." Tony said

McGee ignored Tony and looked at Gibbs "I have nothing to do with that dead navy petty officer I am here just seeing my wife." McGee said calm as.

Gibbs was shocked, Gibbs tried to head slap McGee but before he could Tim had grabbed his hand and pressed his pressure point on his wrist.

"I remind you Gibbs that hitting someone is assault" McGee said showing no emotion.

Tony Ziva, Ducky and Jimmy were shocked no one had ever stoped Gibbs like that.

Jimmy Palmer who didn't care what dragon Gibbs thought went up to McGee. "Hi Tim long time no see." Jimmy said. Tim smiled at Jimmy of all the people McGee missed from NCIS Jimmy was one. Tim had sent Jimmy copes of his new books because they were close friends outside work too.

Tim ignoring Gibbs shook Jimmy hand. "Good to see you Jimmy I want you to meet Dr Joanna McGee my wife." Tim said as Joanna shook Jimmy's hand.

Tony was now really upset that doc he had tried to flirt with was not McGoo wife. Didn't McGee know is place to be alone while he got all the good looking women? Ziva smiled Tim had found someone worthy of his affection.

Ducky also looked happy, he could tell by the way Tim had acted around Gibbs and Tony that McGee was happy and if Tim was happy Ducky was happy. Ducky considered Tim to be his nephew.

Tim taking Joanna's hand walked away before anyone could say a thing.

NCIS HQ  
>Getting back to HQ Gibbs and team were quite. Shocked that they had found McGee, not only did McGee didn't care about them McGee was married witched hurt Tony most of all<p>

Tony smiled he knew how to get McGoo back to his rightful place as his whipping boy send Gothic Abby after him McGee coward at her site .

Ziva had been silently crying for her sins had she hurt McGee that much that he didn't even say hi to her.

Gibbs was the angriest McGee had ignored his questions and then stopped him from head slapping. Gibbs charged up to Vance's office.

In that office sat Leon Vance Director of NCIS. Vance had been asking around for McGee the best agent in the agency. McGee was going to be his successor if he not done his disappearing act. Vance looked up as Gibbs charged in.

"Can I help you Gibbs or do you feel the need to break my door every day." Vance said with sarcasm. "I found McGee he is in a town called Glade in New Hampshire. You go there and bring him back now." Gibbs demanded of Vance.

Vance looked up at Gibbs when he heard McGee's name. "I will do no such thing I will go and talk to him and see if he wants to come back." Vance said.

Gibbs was now so angry his face was red. "MCGEE IS MINE YOU MAKE HIM COM BACK." Gibbs roared.

Vance looked at Gibbs with steal eyes "May I remind you that slavery has been abolished since December 6 1865. I will go and talk to McGee and see what he wants to do other than that it's his life." Vance said. Gibbs stormed out of Vance's office.

Glade New Hampshire,

Tim and Joanna sat at their favourite coffee shop drinking as McGee told Joanna the truth about his time at NCIS, all the time Abby had done stuff and Tim got the blame they way Gibbs and Tony treated him the works.

"And now they have found me and want me to be their whipping boy again. I won't go back." Tim said with confidence

Joanna looked at Tim kind gentle caring Tim. He had been through all that at NCIS and still was a loving caring man "Whatever you decide I will support you." Joanna said.

Joanna looked up and saw the black haired girl come up to then she was wearing black all over and had tattoos all over.

Abby had ran out of her lab and got in her car and drove all the way fast as she can. Abby didn't care about the speeding tickets he would make the traitor pay for them. When Tony had told her were McGee was and the fact he was married Abby got so angry. McGee was not meant to find a wife he was meant to moon over her do whatever she said. McGee was hers and no one would take him away from her she would make sure. Abby had spent years making Tim her bitch by destroying any relationships he had and making sure he was alone. So she could use him. Want money without having to pay it back go to Tim want a driver to take her to club Tim did it Tim had no life.

"Tim you ass stop this nonsense and come back to NCIS and leave this slut behind!" Abby yelled.

Tim looked up at Abby and ignored her. Abby was so mad now. "TIM MCGEE DO AS I SAY NOW YOU WILL COME WITH ME SAY SORRY TO GIBBS AND BEG HIM TO LET YOU BACK THEN YOU WILL GET A DIVORCE FROM THIS SLUT AND DO AS YOU BETTERS TELL YOU!" Abby roared.

Tim got up and turned to Abby, a lot of people would have shot this bitch or slapped her not Tim tho. " NO Abby I will do none of those thing my life is here I am married to Dr Joanna McGee and I have a house here. I will not do as you tell me you don't control my life now get out of here or else." Tim said.

Abby was shocked. Tim had said no to her Tim never said no to her. "I can make your life hell if you don't do as I say." Abby said in a threating tone.

Tim was now getting angry. "Listen you bitch I will not come back and be your and Tony's slave I am done I have a life outside of NCIS and for once I am happy. I don't care what you say nor do. I have evidence that I can use against you to show a court that your are a crazy bitch." Tim said in anger. Grabbing Joanna's hand they left to go home.

Abby was shocked Tim had yelled at her no way that was happening Tim was hers

Tim and Joanna's house New Hampshire

As soon as Tim and Joanna got home Tim sat down in front of the TV not turning it on just staring at it all the self-doubt came back into his mind, all the memories of Abby, Tony and Gibbs treating him like dirt came back. Tim wouldn't go back to that.

Joanna who had seen that look in her patients before ran and grabbed Tim a glass of vodka. Unlike other Joanna knew Tim was not a heavy drinker and the drink would do him good. Tim wouldn't get drunk.

Joanna was so upset she was planning to write to her local congressmen if that type of bitch was a part of a federal agency then they had gone way down.

Joanna could see the man Gibbs was and understood. Gibbs was not angry at Tim Gibbs was angry at himself for losing a good agent. Men like Gibbs were devoted to their work and it made them hard task masters for the right reasons, even tho their methods were questionable.

A/N Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Chapter 2 thanks for your reviews.

To those who say I need a Beta I am looking for one if anyone willing to do it email me.

As with the story I took down Abby will be bashed heavily, partly cause of me religious beliefs and because I do hate her.

Leon Vance stoped at the servo to fill his car with gas, two days ago Gibbs had told him where McGee lived and instead of rushing over Leon had come up with a plan of attack.

Vance understood why McGee left, after ten years with the hater of Tech Gibbs, the waste of space Tony and the cry baby Abby Tim had enough. Vance had watched from the top as the best agent in NCIS was treated like crap day in day out. Vance had wanted to intervene but it would have done nothing for Tim's self-confidence.

Tim needed to do it himself and he did it when Vance had almost given up hope Tim had disappeared.

Vance had done a background check on Tim's wife Joanna, Joanna was perfect for Tim a brilliant mind like Tim Joanna could of gone the same way McGee had instead Joanna went into medicine. Then found this town and opened up a clinic. Vance saw McGee coming up to him.

"Can I help you director Vance?" McGee asked. Vance could see that McGee was not happy to see him.

"McGee can we grab a coffee and talk?" Vance asked. McGee nodded and took Vance to the same place where Abby had screamed at him.

"If you're here to get me to come back to Team forget it I have a life here I don't want to have Gibbs calling me 24/7 or DiNozzo hitting on my wife or Abby trying to get me divorced by lying." Tim said straight away.

'No McGee I don't want you back in Gibbs team your too good for that you were going to be my successor if you hadn't quit. But I know the truth I saw the video camera footage DiNozzo demanded you quit." Vance said.

Six months ago

Gibbs was talking to his lawyer DiNozzo, Ziva and Tim were in the bull pen talking. "You have to quit we must show our support for Gibbs." DiNozzo said.

Tony was talking about giving up the job Tim loved. "And what if I don't want too?" Tim said Tony looked at Tim in horror. "After everything Gibbs had done for you, you want to let him hang" DiNozzo yelled. "Yes I do what has he done for me I am still your Probie cause he has not taught me much he thinks that I am still a young shy agent who is only good for getting stuff of the web." Tim said.

Tony was now so upset he grabbed McGee by the scruff of his neck and looked into his eyes. "You will do like Ziva and I and quit or help me god I will kill you. You think your so good because you can type on a computer well lets see how you do it wil no hands!" Tony yelled dropping McGee.

McGee nodded it was then he vowed not to come back to team Gibbs ever.

Back at coffee shop with Vance.

"Tim I understand why you don't want to come back. After that and what Abby did a few days ago you have every right to. By the way Abby has been suspended for harassing a member of the public I had that many complaints I had no choice too. She was not happy and blamed you even Gibbs blamed you." Vance said.

"I am not surprised that's the way team Gibbs is blame me for everything. Since Gibbs found me and told everyone I have had job offers from the CIA, FBI even the Secret Service, I could take a 10 time better job and not have to deal with Gibbs. Tell me Vance why should I come back? Tim asked.

Vance knew about the job offers even some that had not made its way to Tim yet. Vance the Sec of the Navy had sat down last night and put together the plan. NCIS had a bad rep thanks to a lot of agents like Gibbs, it was time for a refit. There were good agents out there like Pride and LaSalle from the New Orleans office Callen and Sam from the LA office, Brody and Hawks from the great lakes office and Mikhail and Eames from the International office and lots of others but because of a few twisted ones like Gibbs and DiNozzo NCIS had the bad rep.

"Tim you're not going to be joining a team you're going to be Deputy Director in charge of the shake up the SECNAV and I have sat down and drawn up plans to get rid of the agents like Gibbs and DiNozzo and make NCIS better by putting the right people in charge of teams. While there are good agents all over the bad and the ones who break to many rules like Gibbs are the ones causing us damage. Shepard and Morrow knew this and didn't do a thing. That made things worse till now I have the President of United States calling me to and asking me what's going on with my agents. Twice I have offered my resignation to the SECNAV but he thinks if I stay and let you do the changes it will work what do you say." Vance said.

Tim looked t Vance. "You will have my answer by the end of the week" Tim said and being polite shook Vance's hand and left. Vance was happy Tim was thinking.

Gibbs's Basement

As Gibbs worked on his boat he thought about McGee things had come to light that Gibbs was not proud of. Gibbs new all about DiNozzo's pranks but thought they were ok. After all he had coped it in boot camp. Then Vance had hit him with some hard truths.

"You don't care unless its got something to do with your rules let remind you that your rules are not NCIS policy," Then Vance showed hundreds of files of stuff Tim had to endure that was against NCIS REGs.

Why did you come to me McGee? Gibbs always prided himself on being available to his agents day or night. Then Gibbs remember when McGee sister had been in a situation McGee only brought her in after McGee had tried to solve it on his own. Gibbs needed to fix things but how. Vance had told everyone of team Gibbs not to go anywhere near Tim. Gibbs thought about it for the rest of the night.

Ziva's apartment

Ziva thought about the friend that had always been there Tim McGee the man who gave her English lessons who help her study for her citizen test, and always had been there for her. But Ziva was not there for Tim when he got bitten by a drugged up dog Ziva didn't stop Gibbs from sending Tim back with the dog when Tim had wounds. Or when she had found out about the books instead of being grateful Ziva went with Tony. Now those books where pride of place in her house. It reminded her of her best friend. But Ziva still sat there and cried because she thought she had lost him. How wrong she was.

Tim and Joanna's place

After a great dinner Joanna looked at her husband. "Talk to me Tim" Joanna said

Tim looked at his loving wife. Explaining what Vance had offered and the pros and cons of it and all the other jobs Tim looked at his wife.

Joanna looked at Tim her husband the man she wanted to have his children. "You want to serve again don't you?' Joanna asked

Tim nodded. Joanna knew Tim wanted to serve his country but couldn't in the navy cause of his seasickness. That why Tim's father didn't talk to him.

"Take your time think about this offer and make our decision I will support you for ever, but not now time to put a baby in me Tim" Joanna smiled as she said that taking off her clothes and standing naked in front of her husband. Tim laughed and picked her up sex now NCIS tomorrow.

NCIS HQ

Tony sat down at his desk just as Gibbs came out of the lift. "Boss when is McGoo coming back?" Tony asked. Tony needed McGee back so he could put his pan into action make McGee work long hours with Abby lie to McGee's wife then sleep with her. Making McGee suffer like him Tony didn't want his Probie to be better than him to have a happy life that was not Tim's place Tim was meant to live in the shadow of the great DiNozzo doing all the grunt work while He NCIS's top agent got all the praise and reward including the girl.

Seeing McGee's wife Tony had tried to hit on her at the crime scene but she had brushed him off. It was a shock when he saw McGee kissing her. On top of that after Abby came back and told him she had failed then Vance suspending her a month Tony knew things were at of place in his kingdom all he had to do was get McGee back in his place and things would be back to normal.

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo with angry. "Don't call Tim that his name is McGee." Gibbs barked.

"But boss I always called him nick names" Tony said in shock. "It's time for you to grow up and see that we are in a work place and Tim is an adult not your toy. I have let you get away with it for too long. If McGee comes back and he has every right not you will stop this or I will show you the door." Gibbs said.

Tony was now shocked Gibbs had threaten to fire him.

"Boss what had happen to you?' Tony asked. This was not the Gibbs he knew.

"Tony I made a mistake long time ago allow this to go on I should have stopped but I didn't Tim is not in the army or a cop. He is a computer tech and the best agent in NCIS. He became that not cause of your hazing or my head slaps. Tim became that because he took the good from me and other agents and made it work for him." Gibbs said.

Tony was now angry to the max. I will show them I will deal with the traitor when he returns.

Not fighting back Gibbs new that Tony was up to something But he didn't care Gibbs wanted Tim back then they would deal with Tony.

A/N Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to those reviews.

Abby's troubles are not over yet.

Chapter 3

Tim looked at the front of the NCIS building with pride. Tim loved working for NCIS but hated working for Gibbs. Now Tim was Deputy Director in charge of the shakeup that no one would see coming. Before agreeing to this Job Tim had ask Vance for an extra month off to get ready. Tim asked for all the files of the agents. Tim had already started to put together a plan. These changes would make waives but after the SECNAV had come to his place and told him to do what needed to be done Tim had put all feelings a side and started to work.

Tim walked in and went straight to Vance's office talking to know one. Nodding to Vance's secretary Cynthia Tim walked in.

Leon Vance looked at Tim McGee the man who would change NCIS from top to bottom. Vance was so happy to get the call that Tim was coming back. Vance was a bit shocked that Tim need a bit more time but when Tim had told him he and Joanna were trying for a baby and he wanted to make sure his personal life was all set before he took on this role Vance understood. Something that Tony or Gibbs wouldn't get. Family life need to come first sometimes.

"Welcome back Deputy Director McGee." Vance said as they shook hands. "Good to back." Tim said with a smile. McGee and Vance got down to work siting at the desk went over the plan Tim had put together Vance liked it a lot. A fair few agents would get new assignment and promotions. Then the last part was the agents who would get fired. Vance like that Tim had made sure there were causes for their terminations.

NCIS Bullpen

Tony looked at the desk next to his, McGoo was not back how could his plan work if he didn't come back. Tony wanted things to go back to the way before McGoo had done is song and dance of hiding and getting married. "Boss when is McGee coming back?" Tony asked, after the last time he called McGee McGoo and coping a big head slap Tony never used it ever. He didn't care what McGoo wanted Tony was afraid of Gibbs the man that taught him everything was going to fire him and didn't want that. All Tony wanted was thing to go back to normal McGee being his and Abby's bitch and that Joanna girl divorcing McGee and sleep with him and he dumping her. McGee was not supposed to have a life.

Gibbs looked at his agent Tony was up to something he knew but didn't care all Gibbs knew was he need to apologise to McGee and hope to god McGee forgave him. Gibbs had seen McGee arrive and go to Vance's office but that was four hours ago, something was up.

Vance and McGee walked out of Vance's office discussing changes to the La office when Gibbs, Tony and Ziva saw them. Ziva not caring what people thought ran up to McGee and hugged him tight like Abby would.

Ziva was over the moon when she saw Tim not caring about Vance or anyone else she ran to hug her best friend. The man she thought of as her brother, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry Tim for everything." Ziva said.

Vance looked on and smiled Leon and Ziva had spent many nights talking at his house Ziva had no one her father didn't care about her and Vance did see her as a close friend his kids even called her aunty. Over the nights they talked Vance had help Ziva understand what she was feeling was that of a best friend and brother not love and Ziva accepted that and knew she had to make right with Tim

Tim was shocked but as soon as Ziva apologise Tim knew that Ziva was his friend who had made her mistake and was trying to get forgiveness witch Tim would give. "Don't cry Ziva your my close friend. I am sorry to say best friend is taken by my wife" Tim said. Ziva laughed and hugged him more.

Tony was so angry Ziva was not meant to apologise that was against Gibbs's rules Then Tony was even shocked more.

Gibbs went up to Tim as soon and Ziva let go of him shaking Tim's hand. "Tim you're the best agent NCIS has ever had I am sorry for not stopping Tony or helping you." Gibbs said. Gibbs knew this would shock everyone but it needed to be done. Gibbs knew changes were coming all promotions had been cancelled or put on hold and the hiring staff were told not to recommend anyone for a while. Something was coming and it was big.

"Boss how could you break your own rules to McGoo of all people and you Ziva get over her I am going to give the biggest head slap." Tony said.

Everyone looked at Tony with anger. "I made a mistake rule 51# sometimes I am wrong." Gibbs said.

Tony was beyond angry. Gibbs the man he considered the best agent in NCIS said he was wrong.

"Boss whatever drugs your on get off them you're not wrong McGoo doesn't have what it takes to be an agent he is nothing but a computer tech." Tony said.

Abby who had come up to give some results to other agents saw what was going on and waited then she went up to Tim and slapped him across the face. "Timmy how dare you get me suspended for a month now get back to your desk and do as Tony and Gibbs says have you divorced that slut yet." Abby demanded.

Everyone was watching this soap opera play there was a good agent Tim McGee being apologised by Gibbs and Ziva only to be abused by Tony and Abby.

Vance looked at Tim and backed off Tim needed to deal with this himself.

"First of its deputy director McGee not Timmy or McGoo you and Tony don't have the right to use my first name. Second I am not returning to Gibbs team. Third my wife is pregnant with our first child." Tim said calmly.

Abby was angry Timmy had got a girl pregnant well a simple abortion could fix that as for Deputy director a few lies could fix that as for not joining team Gibbs she would fix that too.

"Your are a Probie not Deputy director and you belong to Gibbs as for your wife I will deal with her." Abby yelled.

Tony was also upset. Deputy director he was the best agent in NCIS and he deserved that title as for not returning to Gibbs team so be it Tim would die along with that slut that that was his wife. Things would go Tony's way.

Gibbs and Ziva looked with pride at Tim. Gibbs knew that Tim had earned it and was proud. Ziva was also proud, proud of her brother in everything but name having after years of good work got what he deserved.

McGee turned to other agents and signalled them to come forward. "Abby your under arrest for striking a federal officer your also fired from NCIS as of right now agents will bring your stuff to your house read her rights." McGee said.

"YOU CANT ARREST ME AND FIRE ME I AM THE BEST FORENSIC EXPEART NCIS HAS TIMMY I AM TALKING YOU YOUR NOT DEPUTY DIRECTOR YOUR MINE THE DAY YOU JOINED TEAM GIBBS YOU BECAME MINE! GIBBS HELP ME!" Abby yelled as she was taken away.

Tony watched in horror as Abby was take away in hand cuffs. McGoo had that power no way.

Gibbs watched as Abby was taken away Gibbs had tried to warn her but she didn't listen.

"McGoo release her she has done what was need to be and to put you back in your place" Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo I am warning you interfere with thing you don't understand and I will fire you." McGee said in a harsh voice.

"Ha you don't have the power McGoo your my Probie." Tony said with a laugh.

"Agent DiNozzo he does have the power I am taking a job deputy director of the CIA by the end of the year before I go the SECNAV has promoted agent McGee to Deputy so he can to a big clean up before he takes over as director." Vance said.

Tim and Vance walked out ignoring Tony.

Gibbs and Ziva were shocked were their jobs on the line. Every agent was afaird.

Tony knew that he had to do something then it hit him he was owed a favour by a drug dealler from his days as a cop so he called him.

A/N Please review


End file.
